


Say Please

by Scylla87



Series: Talking Bodies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Pain Kink, cockring, oral sex (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having agreed to act as the sub for a wealthy businessman in exchange for room and board, Zayn begins to adjust to the arrangement by diving right in.</p><p>*I realized I accidentally posted this one twice, so I deleted the other one. Sorry to anyone who had bookmarked that one or commented. I was very appreciative that you took the time to read it. I have also realized that I had tons of typos and have endeavored to fix that.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

Zayn sank onto the bed, looking around him. The room was large, more than he thought he'd get when he signed up for this. He wasn't even sure how this had happened. He knew the series of events that led him to this strange room, this strange house, but somehow knowing the facts did not translate to understanding his choices. The details only partially mattered. He had been desperate for someone to share in the bills when his roommate up and moved without warning. Somehow that had let him here, far away from the flat they had shared.

There was a soft knock on the door. Zayn shook himself at the sound. "Come in," he said.

The hinges creaked slightly as the bedroom door swun open. "I just wanted to see how you were settling in."

Zayn looked to the other man, his mind just now beginning to abandon his distracted thoughts. He frowned to himself as he took in the newcomer. "Yes, I was just about to unpack." He motioned toward the bags sitting beside the empty dresser.

The other man hesitated before entering the room. He walked over toward the bed. Zayn tracked his progress as he came to a stop in front of where he sat. He had been impeccably dressed only minutes before, but now he had a slightly disheveled look to him, his suit jacket and tie discarded, sleeves rolled up. Zayn remembered the first time they had met. Of all the people he had expected to show up, he never would have guessed this was what he'd receive. He had been in awe of him since then, in awe of this man not much older than himself so sure of who he was and what he wanted. He was all Zayn could think about. Funny, business men had never been his type before. "Liam," he whispered softly, looking up into those dangerous eyes.

A hand reached out to rub along Zayn's check softly. His eyes closed, a quiet sigh escaping between his barely parted lips. He waited for Liam to speak in that deep voice that sent chills down his spine. A thumb rubbed across his cheekbone almost lovingly. This wasn't what he expected when he first saw the ad. "So quiet," Liam said.

Zayn opened his eyes to look up at him. His lips parted as if he was going to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. He wasn't sure that he was ready to dive right in. There was so much that they had left to discuss before they were ready, before he was ready. But of course Liam would want what he paid for. Zayn opened his mouth again. A word escaped his lips so softly that he wasn't sure it was even audible. "Red," he whispered.

Liam's hand dropped from his cheek suddenly. He looked at Zayn concerned. "What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?" He reached out like he wanted to rub Zayn's cheek again but seemed to think better of it and dropped his hand.

Zayn couldn't get the words to form on his tongue, not the way he wanted. "Can we..." He tried again, "can we go slow?"

Liam smiled at him, that smile that Zayn was kind of in love with, the way every part of his face got involved in making it happen. "I already told you that this doesn't work unless you want it to. Have you changed your mind?"

Zayn shook his head slowly. He reached out and grabbed the hand that had been touching him and brought it back to his cheek. "Just need to go slow." He frowned around his thoughts. "I've just never done anything like this before." He searched his brain for the word he needed. "Yellow." He let his hand drop away.

Liam rubbed along his jaw softly. "We don't have to dive right in first thing. We can go as slow as you need. I can be normal too."

Zayn's breath caught in his throat. "I've never done that either," he whispered softly. He took in Liam's confused look. "Not, you know," his lips wrapped around the word, but it was scarcely more than the faintest whisper, "bare." His eyes focused somewhere around Liam's stomach as he spoke.

Liam made a soft growl low in his throat. His fingers traced along Zayn's jaw, playing with his beard. "You have concerns?" Zayn nodded against his palm. "That's okay baby. We can wait if you're unsure, but there has been no one since we began talking. Has there been anyone else for you?"

"No," Zayn whispered.

Liam scratched his beard thoughtfully, pulling the hair gently as he responded, "you see, there is nothing to be afraid of. We've both been tested. Remember?" Zayn nodded. "We don't have to do anything tonight, but one day, I would like to have you beneath me, if you'd let me." He leaned down, a hand resting on the bed on either side of Zayn's waist, his lips pressed against the shell of his ear, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to feel what you're like as I slip inside you bare, how much I've wanted to feel your walls milking me until I fill you up."

Zayn moaned softly, his head pressing against Liam. That shouldn't turn him on, but he could already feel the telltale signs that just the thought alone was enough. "Would you really..." His voice faltered as be looked at Liam. He spoke softly, "Would you come in me?" He could almost feel it, how wet he'd feel after, it sliding down his thighs. He had trouble stifling his groan.

"I could pull out." Zayn cringed a little at his words. Liam leaned forward and seized his lips in a kiss. It was short and rough, almost knocking Zayn onto his back with the force of it. Their lips brushed against each other as Liam spoke firmly. "Every time." Zayn hissed out a breath. Liam kissed along his jaw, speaking between pecks. "I want to pin you against this mattress and press inside of you. I want to spill deep inside of that cute little ass of yours until there is nothing else to give, until your walls are completely covered in me."

"Liam," Zayn moaned. He wasn't sure he had ever gotten this hard before, not this fast. He reached out to begin working on the buttons of Liam's shirt, but his hands were gathered in one of Liam's before he got started. "Please," he whispered.

"What do you say?" Liam asked. Zayn made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "You told me to stop."

"I want you on top of me," Zayn said. Liam shot him a pointed look. "Really. Green. Totally green."

Liam let go of his hands and pushed Zayn back onto the bed as he climbed on top of him. He hovered over him for a moment. "This what you wanted?"

Zayn looked up at him. His hands snaked up to Liam's hips, working to untuck his shirt. "I think I like you all disheveled," he said. He eyed the arms resting on either side of his head. "I especially like the tattoos." His fingers snaked beneath the shirt, biting into Liam's skin.

"I don't remember saying you could touch me," Liam stated. He had a guarded look in his eyes, hard to read.

"So much for normal," Zayn responded. Liam tilted his head and surveyed Zayn carefully. He wrapped a hand around his jaw, and Zayn felt his fingers withdrawing from Liam's hips without even thinking about it. A faint gasp escaped his lips.

Liam's hand moved and clamped down over his mouth without warning. He felt himself twitch at the sensation; he wasn't sure if Liam could feel through all their layers of clothing. The voice that escaped him was different than any Liam had used on him before. "You have three options here: stop, go, and slow down." Zayn gulped. "Still green?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded vigorously. "Are you going to be good?"

Liam's hand slid from his mouth and was replaced by his lips. Zayn moaned against him as his lips were forced open. His fingers wound into the blanket beneath him as he tried to resist the urge to touch. He sighed as his mouth was explored, feeling the power ebb out of him. He had never been in bed with a guy and not done everything he could to drive him crazy. He craved the friction but didn't dare grind his hips up against Liam's ass. It was liberating. None of it made any sense to him but the more he relaxed beneath him, the more it seemed to drive Liam wild. "So good for me," Liam whispered against his lips. "You deserve a reward."

Liam lifted off of him a little and began tugging at his shirt. Zayn lifted up slightly so that it could be torn from his body. It had barely left his flesh before he was pinned back against the bed, Liam's lips traveling across his chest. His lips opened with a silent moan as Liam's tongue flicked out against one of his nipples. He felt boneless, every sensation traveling between his legs.

Liam kissed his nipple slowly, licking across it. He scrapped his teeth ever so slightly across the nub. He waited for a moment for the soft, "green," that Zayn exhaled with his groan. He sank his teeth harder around his nipple in response, leaving teeth marks behind as Zayn gasped loudly. He licked over the wound as Zayn's breathing evened out.

Liam pushed up so that he was looking down at Zayn. He leaned down again and kissed him softly. "Now, we'll definitely have to work on that."

"I'm sorry," Zayn whispered. "I didn't mean to."

Liam rubbed his cheek softly. "It's okay baby. I didn't tell you that you weren't allowed to."

Zayn whined softly as Liam climbed off of him. He turned his head to watch as Liam stood in front of where he was half lying on the bed. Liam's hands were on him, unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips slightly to allow them to be eased down his thighs. He hissed as they brushed against his spent cock, taking his drenched underwear down to the floor. He sighed as his legs were freed from the tangle of clothing.

Liam was on his knees between Zayn's legs. He kissed the inside of Zayn's knee, his lips skating higher, pushing Zayn's thighs wider. His kisses eased along his inner thigh. He paused for a second once he reached his destination before swiping his tongue along the still tacky come that marked where Zayn's cock had been trapped. Zayn gasped softly as Liam cleaned up his mess throughly. Zayn just wanted to pull him up and feel their lips pressed together, but his hands were tangled in the blanket, trying to be good. "You got yourself so dirty," Liam groaned against him.

Zayn breathed harshly in response as Liam's mouth travelled higher, tongue flicking out to get spare traces of come. He circled along Zayn's hipbone, leaving behind a trail of kisses. He flicked his eyes up toward where Zayn lay staring down at him, as he kissed along the man's lower stomach. Zayn looked so contented, so fucked out. Liam returned his attention to his task. He shifted his head slightly, his lips circling around the head of Zayn's sensitive dick. Zayn gasped loudly, his legs unconsciously pulled up around him. Liam looked up at him again as his tongue ran along the slit, licking up the last of Zayn's release. And Zayn was way too sensitive for that. He groaned loudly as Liam was effortlessly able to dip down to his base, his tip fitting into his throat. It felt like nothing he'd ever had before, so painful but mad pleasurable at the same time as Liam swallowed around his tip. Zayn was twitching feebly against his tongue, but he couldn't manage much more than that. Liam swallowed around him again. He'd never understood the expression 'hurt so good' before that moment. He loved it, but it drove him wild too.

Liam eased off of him, leaving Zayn to pant loudly against the mattress. His cock rested against his thigh again, already half hard from Liam's efforts. Words were beyond him as Liam dove forward to take his balls into his mouth. He'd never felt that before. The thought to have someone do that to him had never even occurred to him. He tired to catch his breath as Liam sucked around him. It was too much. He knew that he was being pulled toward the brink, his dick growing against him. He curled up into himself, his feet resting against the mattress.

Liam pulled away from him and stood up. "I have to go grab something." He leaned over Zayn until they're faces were nearly touching. "No touching while I'm gone."

He left Zayn lying in the bed with his dick curled up against his navel, just begging to be touched. He wound his hands tighter in the blanket, knowing that he'd be rewarded if he was good. His eyes closed slowly as he heard Liam's footsteps returning. "Such a good boy," he heard Liam say from the doorway. "You have no idea how you look like that, all hard and waiting patiently for me." The door closed with a snap, and Zayn groaned softly.

Liam's footsteps were slow as he made his way over to the bed. There was a soft thud as he set something on the table by the bed, but Zayn found he was unable to open his eyes to see what it was. He could feel Liam's breath against him, and then something cold was sliding along his cock. He looked up at Liam as it settled around his base. "Green?" Liam asked, his hand pulled away from Zayn slowly.

Zayn's eyes slid from Liam's face to look at his lap. Nestled around the base of his cock was a silver ring. He reached down and touched it with the tips of his fingers. He frowned. "What is it?" he asked quietly. His eyes slid up toward Liam, and he felt the blush overtake his cheeks at the puzzled expression on his lover's face. "Sorry," he said softly.

Liam sank onto the bed beside him. "It's called a cockring," he replied. He surveyed Zayn slowly. "Touch yourself." When Zayn continued to stare at him, he continued, "go on."

Zayn bit his lip as he wrapped his palm around his dick and stroked himself slowly. He looked over at Liam again. At his encouraging nod Zayn began to pull himself faster, properly stroking. He was so sensitive from having already gotten off, it didn't take too long before he was writhing against the sheets. Liam watched him impassively. "I... I can't," Zayn moaned loudly. He looked over at Liam. "Oh," he said when he saw the look on his face. His hand dropped away as he looked down at the offending metal again.

Liam ran a hand along Zayn's lower stomach, soothing him. "I want to one day not need it," he spoke silkily. "Until then it appears you need a little help staying in control." Zayn whined. "I need to hear you say it either way."

Zayn moaned softly. His balls felt so full, like he was bound to come any second. He wanted to come, wanted Liam to lick him clean again. But the look in Liam's eyes as he looked at the thing keeping him from spilling across his stomach was indescribable. No one had looked at him like that before. His dick twitched at the thought that he was giving someone else the kind of pleasure they needed, even if he had never done anything like this before. It made him want to always feel this desperate if that was what Liam wanted. He parted his lips slightly. "Green," he whispered softly.

Liam nodded. He removed his hand from Zayn's stomach and began to work open the buttons on his shirt. Zayn watched as he slid it from his shoulders. A tight tee hugged his chest and arms for a moment before it too was eased off and discarded.

Zayn crawled up the bed as Liam stood again. The other man said nothing as he began to step out of his shoes. They were nudged aside almost as an afterthought. Liam was calm as he toed off his socks and began to pull open his belt. The buckle clicked against the floor. Neither man looked away as Liam began to ease off his slacks, a pair of black briefs viable for barely a second before Liam was stepping out of them. Zayn found himself pressed back against the headboard as Liam kissed him roughly.

The click of the cap was loud in the silent room. Zayn felt himself being pushed back onto the mattress. He hummed happily as his lip lock with Liam broke. He looked up at him softly as he spread his thighs. This part he knew how to do. He melted into the bed as he felt the first slick finger being pressed against his hole. His hiss was barely audible as it was pushed past his tight muscles. "Tell me what you need," Liam told him.

"Talk to me," Zayn moaned.

Liam shifted so that he was lying down beside him. He pushed his finger deeper. "When I first saw you that day I couldn't believe my luck. I never thought someone as fit as you would answer my ad." Zayn gasped softly as Liam twisted his finger slowly, his muscles giving way around the intrusion.

"And then I saw that little list of yours, detailing all the things you were already thinking about letting me do to you. It took all I had not to start right there where everyone could see." He pressed deep, rubbing against Zayn's spot. Zayn gasped loudly as he twitched against his stomach.

Liam pulled out enough to ease another finger in beside the first. "I never imagined you'd fell this nice. So tight." Zayn looked at him softly, a moan rolling over his parted lips. Liam twisted his fingers deep and scissored them apart. "And how you taste... I would make you come over and over again just so I could lick you clean." He left the thought hanging in the air.

Zayn grabbed his arm tightly as Liam pressed into his prostate again. His back arched off the bed as every nerve in his body caught fire. The ring around his base kept him from swelling enough to come. He panted loudly, frustrated but so turned on. "What about you?" Liam asked him. "What made you say yes to this?"

Zayn squirmed against the bed as he felt himself being stretched open. He wasn't sure he could form words with Liam pressing into his prostate like that, milking the bundle of nerves until Zayn was a mess beside him. He opened his mouth to reply but only soft gasps escaped his lips. Finally he manged to form words. "You," he panted, "looked so fit in the shop, in your suit. When I saw you I wanted to drop to my knees and swallow around you." He gazed down toward where Liam was obviously enjoying having his fingers buried between Zayn's ass cheeks. "I wasn't sure when we were messaging, but when I saw you, I wanted to choke around you," he gasped out as Liam twisted his fingers again.

Liam groaned loudly and slipped a third finger in with the other two. Zayn rolled his head against the pillow, struggling to catch his breath. Liam pressed into his bundle of nerves again as Zayn nuzzled against him, his cock brushing Zayn's thigh briefly. "I've never had someone so big before."

Liam brushed a hand against Zayn's cheek again. "Where are you?" he asked softly.

"Green," Zayn said. He tightened his grip on Liam's arm. "Promise me that you'll..." His voice died as a growl was ripped from his lover's throat.

Liam pulled his fingers from Zayn's hole as he shifted on the bed again. He reached for the lube on the table beside them and squirted some onto his palm. He rubbed along his length as he used his other hand to push Zayn's thighs even further apart. He crawled between the other man's legs, pressing his wet tip against him. He was pressing his hips forward before Zayn had a chance to adjust. Zayn gasped loudly as he was split open. He wound his hands into the blanket beneath them again as his hole clenched around Liam's tip. "I promise you," Liam whispered gruffly, hand rubbing along Zayn's jaw, "that I won't stop until I've painted your walls with my come."

Zayn moaned softly as Liam slid into him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, being touched skin to skin like that. His muscles clenched around the intrusion, but Zayn's eyes were already rolling back in his head in pleasure.

Liam stopped when he was fully seated. He reached down and gathered Zayn's hands again, pinning them above his head. He rolled his hips deeply. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam's back, pulling him closer. They rolled together as Liam pinned him to the bed. "If I took it off would you come?" Liam asked.

It took a minute for Zayn to realize what Liam was talking about. "Probably," he moaned. Liam snapped his hips causing the head of his dick to press against Zayn's prostate. "Definitely."

Liam reached between them and began to work the silver ring from around Zayn's base. Zayn held his breath, trying not to give in as Liam drove into him. His eyes followed the cockring as Liam sat it on the table next to the lube. "I liked it," he whispered softly.

Liam growled loudly, his hips snapping forward. He pressed against Zayn's prostate again. A sharp gasp escaped his lips but there was no other sign just how much he liked it other than how he clenched around Liam. "So good," Liam praised, "hold on for me."

Zayn groaned. It was impossible to keep from spilling between them, but he wanted Liam to be proud of him. He rolled against Liam, wanting to feel the other man's release. "So good for me," Liam groaned, "So tight."

Liam gripped Zayn's wrists tightly. He snapped his hips deeply, holding along his lover's spot. "Come for me," he whispered.

Zayn gasped loudly, twitching between them. Liam pulled back some only to drive back in even harder. He snapped into him and trapped Zayn's hips with his own as he started to come inside him. Zayn groaned softly as he felt his own release hit him, he panted loudly as Liam collapsed against him. "I think I might like being held down too," Zayn whispered softly.

Liam pulled back some, releasing the other man's wrists. "Noted. I'll have to remember that for next time." He pushed up and pulled out slowly. He looked down between Zayn's spread thighs. "And I think I like the sight of my come leaking out of your pretty little ass."

Zayn moaned loudly at the thought as he felt it drip down between his cheeks. This was the best decision he'd ever made; they were going to have a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me any comments or suggestions below. And kudos if you liked it. (Hopefully you liked it. This was my first attempt at a story like this.) Sorry for any typos.


End file.
